Dimension Crossings
by soulfulwanderer
Summary: What would happen if Harry and Ginny weren't together? If people could come into Harry Potter from the outside world, through one very magical book? To find the one you truly love, you might have to migrate outside of your comfort zone.
1. Winter Winds

Part 1

The cold winter wind whistled through the glassless windows in the long echoing hallways of Hogwarts. Ginny walked down it slowly, gazing out of each window she passed, the view of the lake and the Whomping Willow growing more and more beautiful in her mind. Drifts of snow lay around, and in the early morning sunrise, the blanket of white which covered the hard frozen ground that lay beneath it was unbroken and undamaged. The excitement of the students hadn't trampled the absolute perfectness of it yet.

She was growing tired of Harry. They had been a couple, and everything had been going absolutely fine until he had defeated Voldemort. He hadn't got over the sadness and grief at losing all his parental figures, and now, now girls were just throwing himself at him. The one who saved the Wizarding World. Everybody wanted a piece of him, and he didn't seem to have the time for Ginny any longer. She didn't think that he had cheated on her, that would be unforgivable, but he did certainly meet up with a lot of them. And she wasn't happy with it.

The castle was starting to stir, people would be up and migrating down to the Great Hall for breakfast soon. As her tummy rumbled, surprisingly loud in the moderate silence that surrounded her, she decided to go for an early breakfast without waiting for Harry, as he usually insisted every morning. She took a turn and hopped onto a moving stairway. Luckily, this year, someone had actually thought to put signs on each staircase showing their arrival destination. It had caused a lot of confusion in the past, especially for those such as Neville, and generally everyone was getting to their classes on time. Unless they forgot to jump the invisible step.

Arriving at the Great Hall, she passed the hourglasses that held the points so far this year. Slytherin was still in the lead unfortunately, but at least it wasn't much of a lead. Hopefully Gryffindor would be able to regain some lead after the next quidditch match in two weeks time. Passing the large notice board, where any information was available to students, she glanced upon a quidditch notice. It was stamped with Madam Hooch's stamp, a broomstick and the four 3 quidditch balls combined, which made it official. Stopping to read the notice properly, she learned that Professor Snape would be refereeing the next quidditch match. "Drat," she cursed to herself under her breath. Now there would be no chance of gaining a lead over Slytherin. Professor Snape was known to be the most unfair judge of quidditch ever, and he was exceptionally cruel when Gryffindor happened to be playing.

"A problem, Miss Weasley?" The greasy voice startled her out of her shock. Once again, Ginny felt that Snape had a peculiar habit of being able to turn up at the most irritating times, and also somehow possess the ability to read minds.

"No problem professor, I just happened to…uhh…glance…and see that…my….herbology class has been cancelled today," blurted Ginny, relieved that she had finally found a valid excuse. The cancellation of her herbology class was situated right next to the quidditch notice, so it wasn't as if Snape could accuse her of lying.

"I see, Miss Weasley. I am sure that is a great disadvantage to you, of course you shall be using your free time to catch up on your potions work, I assume? Your marks have been so dreadful recently that I will have to fail you in your mid years unless your work dramatically improves."

"Uh, yes Professor Snape." Ginny cursed again as Snape walked off into the Great Hall. He had failed her last assignment on purpose, she knew it. Hermione had checked the work over for her, and she couldn't find a fault with it, so she had no idea where she had actually supposedly gone wrong. As soon as Snape seemed to be situated at the head of the hall, and far enough away from her to not hear her cursing under her breath, she walked into the hall herself.

She glanced around at the early risers, hoping to see a familiar face. However, there was none. She assumed that everyone either had a late start, or was just running late after the visit to Hogsmeade yesterday. Ginny looked up and down the long, wooden Gryffindor table, and decided that the most normal looking person to sit next to was a girl she had never seen before today. Everyone else seemed to be young and immature, demonstrated by the first years picking their noses and flicking their bogeys at each other, helped along by a spell to enlarge the pickings as they zoomed towards their opponents. Yes, the girl was slightly worried looking; however seemed to be normal in comparison to them all.


	2. A New Beginning

"Morgan?" I walked into the room doused with long shadows. The last of the winter sun for this day gleamed through the old stained glass windows, creating unusual spiralling patterns of multicoloured light, which danced upon the white walls and ceiling. He was bent over some study, the calculus answers I could never seem to achieve whizzing round his intelligent mind. I decided that I would need more than a hesitant question to bring him to me, and awaken him from his mathematical revere.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you." This seemed to have the desired effect. He turned around in his wooden chair, a mathematical genius in the making. His hair curled slightly at the ends, just the way I liked it, and his blue eyes pierced me with their honesty and sincerity behind his oval glasses. The sight of him looking with so much care for me was enough to make my heart skitter. This was my choice though. We were not right together; it was only a temporary happiness. I had to search after true happiness and fulfilment. Unfortunately, the world where I could find it was several dimensions away from the one we were standing together in currently.

His eyes searched mine, we were locked in such intensity that for a moment, I thought I would never be able to leave him. With unbelievable clarity, he understood in an instant.

"You're ready to leave, right?" he asked me questioningly, and not without a slight moment of pain and hurt for what he knew he would lose. "Things have been disintegrating for a time Morgan, we both know it," I replied. "I have this book; it's amazing, magical you could call it. I can put things into it, and make things turn out the way I want them to. I can tailor the story to suit myself. The thing is, every time I try to do it, it's getting harder and harder. I know what I have to do however; I need to go into the book myself." I realised as I said this, just how crazy it actually sounded. No one could change a book to the way they wanted it to be unless they wrote it themselves. I looked up from the patterned carpet I was staring at; eventually I knew I'd have to face Morgan's eyes, his belief that I had gone crazy.

I decided to try and get in a word edgeways, before he told me that I was crazy and started to ring the hospital for a psychiatric nurse to come and pick me up. "I'm not crazy Morgan!" I stared into his eyes, trying to convey meaning with expressions. I had never seemed to master that technique, but it was working quite well currently.

Morgan's soft voice startled me from my thoughts, "I know you're not crazy Laura. And I also know that our relationship has been disintegrating. I love you, but not enough to last eternity. You should have every chance to find someone that loves you that much, as well as I should have the equal chance to find someone who loves me that much in return."

Tears were starting to well in my eyes, I knew Morgan would understand. There was a reason I had spent the last eight months of my life with him, trying to make him happy, and free him from the demons that occupied his thoughts. The demons that had destroyed his past. "Laura, don't cry. We can still have the memories of each other, I will never forget you. You've helped me so much, even if you don't believe that, you have. Please, please remember that. I will always remember you in a good way. You were the one girl who has stuck by me for any decent length of time. You have never turned on me."

He pulled me into a bear hug, and I relaxed into the familiar warmth and scents that I knew I would say goodbye to by leaving this world, never to return. "Morgan, I need you to know...this book...hold onto it. Keep it safe. If you're ever wondering about me, all you need to do is read it, and if you ever want to join me, all you need to do is start writing your story into it. Integrate yourself into this world. But Morgan, you have to be sure....because you won't be able to come back. But keep reading, I'd like to know you're still thinking about me."

"Always."

We sunk into each other, relaxed, our friendship easy as I set to depart this world that had been far too cruel to me. I'd always miss Morgan, yet I would always cherish the memories, they would be my treasure that I would carry around forever, wherever I go.


	3. Porridge, Lessons and Tea Cosies

Laura stumbled down unfamiliar, yet familiar corridors. She had read about them, studied them intently, determined not to be the lost new kid, but, it was just so strange. Nothing like her old school. There were no hanging tapestries concealing secret passages, or owls swooping all over the place. Not to mention the ghosts, she still got shivers just looking at them, though Nick was kindness itself with her being allowed into Gryffindor.

She had gone to see Professor Dumbledore that morning, with a few directions from passing portraits. He had agreed to put her into Gryffindor, with her previous and unexplainable knowledge of the houses and the wizarding world. She was pleased about this, all her life in her past world, reading J.K. Rowling, she had wanted to be in Gryffindor, and she had finally achieved what others could only dream of. She was written into the storyline now.

It surprised her still, walking around, that she would bump into familiar characters, yet they would not know her. And some were very confused that she knew them. However, she was learning how to greet people in the usual way, and not be the psychic who knew everyone's names before she had met them. She didn't need the attention; it would be enough of a hassle blending in, in the first place.

Early morning in the Great Hall for breakfast, she was pleased when Ginny sat down with her, though she suspected it was because she looked relatively normal, if new, compared to the other Gryffindors at the long wooden bench.

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." Ginny broke the awkward silence reverberating between the two of them.

"Uh, yes. I have just moved here, and yeah, I got sorted into Gryffindor by Professor Dumbledore this morning." Laura replied.

The conversation wore on. Ginny was curious as to her previous experiences. She had heard of New Zealand, and agreed with it being a remote place, and therefore not having a wizarding and witchcraft school. She was also intrigued to the web of lies of past experiences that Laura spun. What else could she do? No one was likely to believe she came from a different dimension where they all read books about them and dreamt of being at Hogwarts and meeting them all. She would sound crazy. Homeschooling in New Zealand seemed a much better alternative. It wasn't as if anyone was going to research her past anyway.

People were starting to trickle in, the late risers looking slightly frazzled as they pulled up a plate of eggs and bacon or porridge. As Ginny started to recognise more people around the table and become immersed in conversations with them, it gave Laura time to think. She missed Morgan, the place she called home. But she knew he deserved a good chance to find someone that was perfect for him, and to have the rest of his life. Equally she realised that she should have the chance to find someone new here and perhaps someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Most of the students here found work in wizarding occupations around Britain, Laura imagined. She assumed she would be running into them for a long time to come. Hogwarts was a large school, there could be easily someone here that she would like enough, and they in return would like her enough. She hoped Morgan would continue to read the book though; it would give him glimpses into her life here, and make sure he never completely forgot her now that she had disappeared from his life and world.

Pulled from her speculations by Ginny's voice again, she realised that she was going to be late to her first class, and she didn't have a clue as to which way it was.

"Uh, Ginny, which way is the transfiguration class room?" Laura decided that a direct approach would be the best approach in this situation.

"Oh, you're in transfiguration with me! You'll love McGonagall! Well, she's down to earth anyway. She's head of Gryffindor too in case you didn't know! I don't think she really favours Gryffindors though. Unlike Snape, he just adores Slytherins. You should watch out for him in potions. He's always keen to deduct points from Gryffindors." Ginny explained.

Laura followed Ginny out of the Great Hall, not too many stares following, for which she was glad. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than was necessary. She had only been walking with Ginny for about a minute, yet she was already lost in the maze of similar looking hallways that Hogwarts contained. They all seemed to be long, dusty and dark, lit dimly with candelabras, and have an eeriness and creepiness about them that was impossible to ignore. The paintings livened things up a little, though most of the occupants appeared to be deep in slumber land, at this early hour. Classes started earlier than Laura was accustomed to, though she was looking forward to it. She had never taken a transfiguration class after all. She hoped her preparation had somewhat prepared her for it. Though really, she could not judge. It wasn't as if you could practice spells and see if you had the right effect when you were in a world without magic.

All too soon, the first class was over, though that was pretty much a sigh of relief for Laura. She had stumbled through the 6th year class, performing well below that standard she was sure. She hadn't quite managed to turn her hat into a tea cosy, though she had got fairly close, succeeding after approximately the 30th attempt at turning it into a teapot. As for her first attempts, the 'tea cosy' resembled anything but that. A pot plant, a cat, a rat, a bat. Anything that rhymed or looked like a hat she seemed to be able to transfigure. However, as for the task at hand, she wasn't too good at it. Professor McGonagall didn't seem too displeased which was a relief; Laura thought that Professor Dumbledore may have had a previous word with her. It wasn't like she was the worst in the class either. A couple of Hufflepuff boys practicing together made the hat breathe fire. Lessons here were much more adventurous than the average calculus class at home. She doubted anyone here had heard of first and second derivatives, never mind the chain rule.

Glad that she had a free period to relax in, Laura made her way through the maze like passages of Hogwarts, remembering to jump the invisible steps, and with the help of some portraits until she found Gryffindor tower. However, her adventure wasn't over yet. She realised she had no password to admit her entry into the tower. This was going to be a long wait, and she didn't think that it would be the best idea to start guessing words. She highly doubted that the password would be "mandrakes" or "Bertie Botts every flavour beans". She couldn't think of any other wizarding words to use. Saved from the painstaking task of having to think of every wizarding word she knew, Hermione came along in the nick of time. Ginny had told her about the new student Laura, and Hermione being the cleverest witch of her age thought that she wouldn't know the password to get into Gryffindor tower. As usual, Hermione was absolutely right. Saved from the humiliation of lingering outside her next classroom in the freezing cold until her next lesson, she sunk into one of the squishy armchairs. She gazed into the fire, mesmerised by the flames, and thought of the world she had left behind, a world without so much confusion as she found herself in now. She longed for the world for a small time, and with it, a comforting friend, someone to hug and hold; someone like Morgan.


	4. Slumber Land

Morgan opened the book at the end of a very long day. For Laura, this chapter would last a day, maybe two. His had lasted a month. Time seemed to move so slowly when it was all being written down into a book for him to read. Sprinkles of light dusted a cluttered work bench; Morgan rubbed his eyes, sleepy, yet determined to find out a bit more about Laura's life currently before committing himself to the Land of Nod.

Laura seemed to be having a few troubles in Hogwarts, the least of which, she was finding it hard casting spells. No amount of reading could prepare her for that task she would have to master. Morgan thought back a few pages, remembering how he read Laura's flashback of her arrival at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore had been intrigued by the mechanics of her appearance into their world. He could not think of a logical explanation, yet. Laura had confided in him the details of her world, the fact that she knew no magic, thus hoping that she would not be turned out of Hogwarts before she could begin learning all she came here for. Dumbledore had coached her that morning, early before any students or teachers were up. He had seen in Laura potential. It was hidden because of her exposure to a world without magic, but it was there buried underneath. If it could be found and trained, there would be endless possibilities waiting for her. Not that Laura would know yet, she would just be hoping that she could cast a basic spell that everyone learned in their first year. She wouldn't be thinking of high levels of magic. Not at this stage. Dumbledore taught her a lot that morning. There was a specific way to wave a wand; it was an art, not a higgledy piggeldy swish or swipe. He had helped her with her pronunciation and corrected her on the way to hold a wand.

Morgan knew, not through the writing, but through his experiences with Laura, just how scared she would be. He hoped that these elementary lessons would help her achieve what she wanted, how to become a witch. The prospect of being able to live in a very foreign world seemed a good idea to Morgan currently. His world was not so peaceful.

He had tried since Laura had left to start a new life for himself, but he was confused. How could you mourn someone who had disappeared off the face of the earth, presumed dead, when you could read about them every day in a book? Track their movements and thoughts. They were still real. Feelings amalgamated for himself, he could not understand what he wanted anymore. Though one thing he understood, he wished that Laura could have a book she could read about his life, and that there was a way of communicating between the worlds. He needed her advice more than ever.

He had met a girl that he liked. Maybe too much, considering that they had only just met. The trouble was, he was only attracted to the way she looked. He knew that underneath, the relationship would not last, however, he was growing desperate. He just wanted someone to be with, someone to care for, and to be equally cared for back. He did not know if he could find it in this world. If Laura had given up, should he also? Was she really trying to tell him there was no possiblilities here for him, and he should look elsewhere, like she was? The endless questions muddled around in his brain, but no answer came. There were no bright sparks of enlightenment, nothing made any clear sense.

Reaching the end of the text where Laura's thoughts had trailed off as she dozed in front of the Gryffindor fire, Morgan decided to go to bed. Maybe things would clear themselves up in the morning after some sleep. A path of enlightenment could be forged tomorrow. He highly doubted it though. Nothing seemed to make much sense nowadays, and he was doubting that he would ever find a girl that things just seemed right with from the off. His eyes and ears were open for her, but she never appeared. His thoughts rested on Laura's parting words and hugs, the memories swirling about his unconscious mind as he dozed off into an uneasy slumber.


	5. Late Night Mullings

Days passed into weeks for Laura, and they in turn passed into months. The spells were becoming much easier to perform, and with a great deal of surprise, she was finding that her best subject was becoming potions. She put it down to studying Chemistry in her muggle world, a bit of this and that equals this after all, whether it is potions or titrations. Her other subjects however were not coming to her so naturally. After all, nothing in the muggle world required you to change one object into a completely other object, or to fire spells at someone to protect yourself against the dark arts.

The highlight of the term so far was approaching, and it came in the form of a Winter Ball. She was somewhat dubious about attending this much talked about event. She was sure nobody would actually ask her, and she was scared that it would bring memories back harshly of the Formal she had attended with Morgan over a year ago. She hadn't suppressed those memories, she wanted to remember the good times, and those certainly were good times. However, she did miss that time of her life, where there was still the potential with Morgan, and a relationship could form between the two of them, and they still had a wonderful friendship. In all honesty, she missed Morgan, and sometimes more than other times. At all times, he was occupying her thoughts though. She couldn't escape from him, no matter what world and how many dimensions she was away from him. She constantly wondered how his life would be going, if university was going well for him, and if he had found someone else like she hoped he would.

Reaching into her bag to take out a reading book, (she hadn't mastered the art of summoning yet), she pulled from her bag an old tattered favourite, Pride and Prejudice. Opening it to her favourite passage, a note fell out. Laura was confused. How was it that someone should know her favourite passage as well as be able to slip a note between the pages? She had been carrying the book around constantly for the past couple of weeks. It was all very confusing. Laura started to read the note, intrigued as to who would leave a secret note for her. However, as she read, she realised it wasn't just a note; it was in fact, an invite to the Winter Ball. With trembling fingers, Laura glanced around the almost empty common room. She wondered all of a sudden why it was so empty, and with a gasp of realisation, she found it was 1am, much too late for other people to be up. She had to be up early tomorrow morning she realised reluctantly, charms was first, which needed her full concentration.

With a little sigh, and no idea what she was going to do about the problem of someone inviting her to the ball she climbed the old rickety staircase to her dormitory and climbed quietly in between the cold white sheets. Pulling her curtains around her to allow herself more privacy, she resolved to put all these matters on hold until the morning and try to get some sleep. Within a few minutes though, she realised that it was useless trying to fall asleep when she was so awake and so many thoughts were whirring round inside her brain.

She longed to figure out who this Matthew was that had invited her. He was obviously a Ravenclaw, since the letter was sealed with the Ravenclaw crest. The trouble was, she didn't know any Matthew's, especially ones that were in Ravenclaw. She would ask Ginny tomorrow if she knew who he was. The idea of the ball was becoming more and more tempting. Before Laura could consciously accept the idea, she was planning where she could buy a dress. She didn't know any places within Hogsmeade; she hadn't had a full opportunity to explore the Village yet. Perhaps one of the other girls would know a good shop. Otherwise she could get something from the muggle world, or maybe Diagon Alley. She seemed to remember vaguely that there was a shop there that sold dress robes.

The question was, was this the person she had been searching for? Was this the one who had convinced her she would be better in another world, far away from her own one and her friends, family and Morgan? She believed herself to be still exceptionally attached to Morgan, and while she was, how could she love or even like anybody else? He had seemed to have taken her heart and locked it away somewhere where she could not find it. Somewhere where he could hold on to it, and where she could not access it. With these thoughts of Morgan, she drifted slowly out of consciousness and into the bliss of the subconscious.


	6. Amelia Versus Memories

**All Harry Potter characters are the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. As for the other characters, they are my own. Please R&R, thankies.  
**

**- For Morgan Luke L. As always.

* * *

  
**

Whilst Laura was still stuck around Christmas time, Morgan had been passing even more time by. It was now June, and exams had just passed. Relieved they were over; he now had the time to relax. He had been getting closer to a girl, Amelia, and he hoped that this time things would last. He was sick of being hurt all over or hurting someone else because he could not like them well enough. Amelia was pretty and nice, but she was also Laura's friend. He could not help but feel Laura's memory around sometimes when he was with her. He had to remind himself that she was gone, and not coming back. He hoped she could find someone in her world. The trouble was her world moved so slowly compared to him, he read each day about what she had been doing, but the speed of time passed at different rates, which was somewhat confusing.

He longed to know who the Matthew was that she had found, or possibly found. She still had no idea who the mysterious person was. He wished he could see her again, and put some of the things right between him. Memories could engulf him if he allowed it, so generally he tried to steer clear of that particular scenario.

However, currently Amelia occupied his mind. They had agreed to let things progress naturally. That would be the way if there was one, if it wasn't going to progress naturally, it shouldn't progress at all after all. He had been having regular late night conversations with her, and things seemed to be going well, yet there was still the shadow of doubt that had occupied his mind when he was with Laura. He wondered impatiently if this doubt would ever go, it made everything seemingly hard to progress when it clogged his mind. He was attracted to her though, the way her brown hair spiralled out in corkscrews, suiting her face perfectly. She was short, but so was everyone he seemed to meet.

Whilst he visualised her image, she came online and the messenger started bleeping at him, vying for his attention. He was glad she was online, her conversations were always intriguing and deep, they seemed to be the highlight of the days that stretched out, hours seeming like days. He wondered, and not for the first time, if she thought of Laura. To everyone else except him, they believed her dead. He thought suddenly if she had grieved for her, or if she was still in the process of grieving. It hadn't been more than a year since her mysterious disappearance where she had later been confirmed dead. Morgan was slightly unsure how she had tricked the police and health officials, but she had. It was slightly irritating that she could be dead for everyone else bar him.

Morgan wished he could know the future, he was sick of waiting to see how relationships panned out. More often than not they ended in tears and hurt anyway. He longed to find the one he would click with and he would know without a doubt that he would want to be with her forever. Laura had often told him that it would come, with time, and he had to be patient, but he could not be patient. He wanted it now, and didn't want to make more enemies than necessary along the way. He thought back, tracing an invisible timeline of failed relationships. He wondered if everyone else had a record similar to his, or was he unique in that respect. He wished that he could jump a few years into the future, where he was certain there would be a happy relationship waiting, or at least he would be mature enough to find one.

Taking out the battered copy of Harry Potter that Laura had given him, he started reading. He could see her thoughts as they progressed. She was thinking about him, wondering if he was happy without her. He longed to be able to tell her how things really were, how he was neither happy nor unhappy. He longed to tell her of Amelia and how things were going there; he did feel close to her, despite the doubts that clouded his conscious from time to time. Reading slowly, following the messy script as it progressed he followed more of Laura's flowing thoughts. She wanted to find someone still. The reason that she had disappeared to a new world hadn't been completed yet. She seemed just as anxious and worried as Morgan when it came to finding someone to love. At least he could relate to her in that respect. Memories flooded him again, as he found himself thinking about how they thought in the same pattern, often came to the same conclusions, sometimes with some slightly different working. They still seemed to share that. He remembered sadly that it was what had attracted Laura to him in the first place: His mind. Grief washed over him, he mourned for a friend he had lost, yet he had not.


End file.
